<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Dad Day by Anima_princess_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798941">Space Dad Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1'>Anima_princess_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STAR WARS Collection [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father's Day, Holidays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan never thought that he would be a father. That is until Sabine and Ezra join the crew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus/Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STAR WARS Collection [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Holiday One-Shots, Holiday Stories, My Stories, My Work, One Shots, One-Shots, STAR WARS, STAR WARS One-Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Space Dad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated in loving memory to my dad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanan never expected to be a father. When he was a child and training to be a Jedi, it was something he never thought he would have. Even after meeting Hera, he didn't think that it was in the cards for him. The Rebellion took up so much of their time that, despite have been married six months after meeting on Grose, they didn't have the time to start a family of their own. All that changed when Sabine and Ezra joined the crew.<br/>
<br/>
☆☆☆<br/>
<br/>
Kanan had taken Ezra out for some Jedi training and Sabine had come along to help. Kanan wanted to teach Ezra how to duel with his new lightsaber but Ezra was too short for Kanan to spar with. However, Sabine was only a few inches taller than Ezra so she was a much better sparing partner for the 15-year-old.<br/>
<br/>
"You're getting better," Kanan told Ezra. "But you have to remember to keep your guard up on the left side."<br/>
<br/>
They trained for another hour before Kanan decided that was enough for the day. Kanan had a mission to go on with Zeb and Ezra and Sabine had chores to do.<br/>
<br/>
"We should do something for Kanan," Sabine said.<br/>
<br/>
She and Ezra were busy cleaning the carbon scoring off the Ghost. Kanan and Zeb where away on their mission while Hera was getting supplies in the nearby town.<br/>
<br/>
"What were you thinking?" Ezra asked.<br/>
<br/>
He and Sabine often talked while doing their chores since it made the time go by faster. Kanan and Hera didn't mind since they did work while they talked.<br/>
<br/>
"Well," Sabine said as she continued to clean. "He's been like a father to both of us since we joined the crew and he's been teaching you...things." They were all very careful not to mention Jedi or the Force. "We should do something to let him know how much we appreciate everything he's done for us."<br/>
<br/>
"You're right. Kanan does a lot of stuff for us. We should do something for him. Any ideas?"<br/>
<br/>
☆☆☆<br/>
<br/>
Sabine and Ezra came up with the perfect plan and decided to launch it the following Sunday. That would give them a whole week to plan things. Neither one of them realized the significance of the day they had chosen. Hera seemed to know that they were up to something and had a pretty good idea what it was. (They had done something similar over a month ago for her.) However, she didn't say anything, not wanting to spoil the surprise her "kids" were obviously planning for her husband.<br/>
<br/>
On they day in question, Hera made sure to keep Kanan off The Ghost so Sabine and Ezra could get their surprise ready. Zeb seemed to have no idea what was going on but Chopper suspiciously wanted to help. When the teens asked him he said that, despite everything he did to Kanan, he respected the Jedi in his own way because he made Hera happy. (That and Hera told him to help them.)<br/>
<br/>
"That's everything," Ezra said as he and Sabine put the last of the dinner they had made on the table.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you think Kanan will like it?" Sabine asked.<br/>
<br/>
Chopper warbled to say that he was positive. At that moment, Zeb entered the room.<br/>
<br/>
"I thought I smelled something good," he said reaching for some of the food.<br/>
<br/>
"No!" Sabine said stepping in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
"We're waiting for Kanan and Hera," Ezra said.<br/>
<br/>
As if on cue, Kanan and Hera entered the room.<br/>
<br/>
"What's this?" Kanan asked seeing his favorite meal on the table. "It's not my birthday."<br/>
<br/>
"Ezra and I just wanted to do something for you," Sabine said.<br/>
<br/>
"We also made you this," Ezra said giving Kanan a small cube the same size as his holocron.<br/>
<br/>
It was made of metal and painted gold and blue. It didn't have the same designs as the actual holocron; instead each side had a different design, a symbol representing each member of the crew.<br/>
<br/>
☆☆☆<br/>
<br/>
"You knew they were planning something," Kanan said to Hera later that night.<br/>
<br/>
"I had an idea," she replied. "Remember, they did something similar last month for me."<br/>
<br/>
She smiled.<br/>
<br/>
"What?" Kanan asked.<br/>
<br/>
"You have no idea what today is, do you?" Hera said.<br/>
<br/>
She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Kanan smiled.<br/>
<br/>
"They're good kids," he said.<br/>
<br/>
"They are," Hera said. "And there's going to be another one."<br/>
<br/>
"What do you mean?"<br/>
<br/>
"We're going to have a baby."<br/>
<br/>
Kanan smiled and kissed her. After pulling away, Hera looked into his eyes and smiled.<br/>
<br/>
"Happy Father's Day, Kanan," she said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>